That Dance
by brokensmiles143
Summary: Ally Dawson doesn't get attached. She knows that everything comes and goes, and that eventually, everything will leave her. Of course, then Austin comes in to her life, and she starts to have a hard time trying to stick to her "not getting attached" system. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its brokensmiles143 :D I decided to start story right after the last chapter of If We Last. If you dont know who I am, I wrote Two Homes, and If We Kiss, and the sequel, If We Last. So go and check those out! And for those who DO know me, welcome my loyal readers :D haha okay well here we go!**

It was Friday night. It wasn't any normal Friday night, because I would usually be in my sweats and in my bed my now. But today's the day of the homecoming dance. At first, I didnt want to go, but somehow Trish, my stern best friend, convinced me to go. She kept bugging me about it, dropping hints like, "You know the dance is tomorrow night," and, "I saw this dress at the mall that would look absolutely gorgeous on you." And the one that just about broke me, "I need my best friend there with me! Come on, if you're really my best friend, you'll go with me." Ok that made me crack. If anything, I have to be the best friend ever. At this point, being a good friend is at the top of my list. I sighed as I patted my ruby red dress that Trish and I went shopping for.

We went shopping for a whole week before the dance, getting dresses, buying shoes, matching purses, and whatnot. I had to admit that it was really tiring, and I was completely exhausted after, but I had to admit to myself that I looked amazing.

"You look amazing Ally." I turned around to see Trish behind me with a big smile on her face. Trish had on her famous sparkly purple dress. She was helping me get ready for tonight, She had finished all our hair and makeup. She curled my hair just a bit at the end, and added a light eye shadow and mascara to my face. "Thanks Trish, you look amazing too." She went really simple, and had a small amount of blush and lip gloss on. She also had a light coat of eye shadow and eye liner on. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was almost time to go, so I slipped on my red high heels, grabbed my purse, and Trish and I headed over to her car.

Trish and I were chatting about the dance on the car ride there. "Ooh what if we meet someone there, and they could be our prince charming?" For a stern, crazy, and sometimes violent girl, Trish can have a wild imagination. I rolled my eyes at her. "Trish it's one school dance. And have you been to our auditorium? It's not exactly the most romantic place on earth." I heard her scoff and sigh. "Ally, don't think like that. It's a special night, who knows what could happen?"

* * *

The auditorium was loud, and filled with bright lights and the pounding of music. It was playing a familiar song, and so I started to close my eyes a bit and rocking back and forth to the music. When the song ended, I looked around to see Trish out of sight. I sighed and walked around a bit, and I still couldn't find her. Maybe she went to the bathroom or something. I walked over to the DJ table and I started to dance a bit, trying not to catch the attention of anyone due to my terrible dancing. To be honest, I was trying my hardest to have fun, but I'd much rather be in m bed at home and just maybe write a new song.

A couple minutes later, I was parched. I walked over to the refreshment table, which was scattered with a bunch of goodies, starting from chips and salsa, to a different assortment of candies. I decided to drink something and started to pour myself some punch. I grabbed the ladle and a cup and started to pour some, when someone bumped into me and knocked the cup out of my hand, causing the punch to pour all over the front my dress. I stared at the wet spot on the front of my dress.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" I looked up at the voice and saw a tall guy with shaggy blonde hair, and a worried expression on his face. I shook my head and grabbed some napkins to try to clean it up. "Here let me help you." He grabbed my hand and took me into the girls bathroom.

"Um this is the girls bathroom." He grabbed some paper towels and wet them. "Yeah, but I think it's be worse for you if you were in the boys bathroom. So its more comfortable for you." I smiled at him.

"Thank you, umm..." I was trying to figure out his name, he looked vaguely familiar. "Austin." He filled in the blank. "Austin Moon." He gave me a warm smile.

"Ok, thanks Austin. Oh by the way, I'm-"

"Ally, I know." I looked at him weirdly as he came over to me and started to dab my dress with the paper towel. He looked up at me and saw the weird expression on my face. " I remember you sat in front of me in math class in 8th grade." So that's where I've seen him before, besides just passing each other in the hallways.

He was finishing up cleaning my dress, which I thought was so sweet, and then he started to chuckle and then shake his head. "What?" I ask. He shakes his head like its not a big deal. " Its nothing really, I just remember in 8th grade, I had sort of a crush on you." I looked at his shockingly. "Really?" I let out a little giggle. He nods his head. "Yeah, my best friend told me that I had it bad. I would always tell him how pretty your hair looked that day, or how we talked for maybe a couple minutes in class, or maybe how you were always involved in your brown book of yours." I slightly blushed at his words. He just keeps getting more incredibly sweet. He gave me his incredibly charming smile and then finished up my dress.

"There." He stood up and threw all the towels away. "All better. Well sort of." He pointed to the still wet spot on my dress, but it was water wet. I giggled and dried it off. "It's okay, but thank you. Really, I could have just cleaned it off myself." He came up to me, lifted me up, and set me on the sink. He did it so easily, it makes me wonder how skinny and light I really am. I giggled and looked him straight in the eye. "No, I couldn't let you do that. I mean I bumped into you, so had to help you. You know, I was born to be a gentleman." I gave me this genuine smile that made me smile, and giggle at the same time.

"Well I should get back to the dance, my friend's probably looking for me." He nodded and opened the door for me. I smiled and turned to him. I got on my tippy toes, grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him quickly on the cheek. I pulled away and hopped away happily to the dance. While back with Austin, I could've sworn that he had the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks.

I walked back to the auditorium, still not being able to find Trish anywhere. I wandered around for a bit before someone came up behind me and asked, "Find your friend yet?" I whipped my head around to see Austin with a more than happy expression on his face. "Not yet, I don't know where she went. I mean she's not exactly hard to spot." Which is 100% true. Her personality and the way she looked tonight combined, creates one of the most liveliest people I've ever met.

"Well I cant find my friend either, so do you want to maybe like hang out or something?" He paused for a bit before continuing. "Or you dont have to you know.." He trailed off as he shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. I giggled at him and nodded my head. "I'd love to hang out with you." His smile increased as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a table.

"Really?" He nods and laughs. "It was so crazy but so fun at the same time." He was telling me the story of how he and his best friend Dez were having this fight with the soap bubbles of when he was washing the dishes. He finished his story and then just started to look at me. I looked up from my salad and saw his with a small smile on his face. "What?" I ask, and he just shakes his head. "Nothing." He starts to finish up his food and we eat the rest, talking about the stories of our lives.

It's around 10 o'clock and the dance is pretty much over. I finished talking to Austin and I started to look for Trish again, seeing that she is my ride home. I groan loudly and call her phone, but she doesnt answer. I roll my eyes and keep looking for her. "Are you okay?" I turn around and I see, nonetheless, Austin. I shake my head. "No, somehow my best friend disappeared and now I dont have a ride home." I try calling her one more time, but it goes straight to voicemail.

"Want me to give you a ride home?" Austin walks over to me and shrugs. "No, thats okay, I can just walk home." I started to walk out but then Austin reaches for my wrist and pulls me towards him. He chuckles. "I'm not letting you walk home by yourself. Come on, dont you trust me?" He starts to lead me out and we get into his car. I tell him the directions to my house.

When we get to my house, he parks the car and I get out. He walks me to my porch and faces me. "Well I'll see you then, I guess." He nods and looks at me for a bit. Then he leans in and kisses my cheek softly before walking back to his car. I walk inside and flop down onto my bed, thinking what would happen if I didnt go to the dance tonight.

**A/N: Ok I decided to stop it there. So what'd you think guys? It's a new story so I'd love to be able and get some reviews to see what I should do. Like some ideas maybe? Most of you know that you guys can PM me too! Okay well I'll see you later, :D xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	2. Chapter 2

**:) You guys are so nice! I read all your reviews and every single one made me happy inside :D Especially sweetmoment5's review, I just loved it, and thanks so much for liking it! Ok so I will be uploading the last Chapter of If We Last soon, but until then, enjoy!**

The next morning I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I was exhausted from last night. Speaking of last night, it was actually really fun. It even made me smile a bit when I think about it. I grab my phone from my night stand and unlock it. 3 texts and a voicemail from Trish. I roll my eyes and scroll through my texts.

_Hey Ally! Sorry I ditched you, I met this guy and we started talking, and we became friends! Text me soon!_

_Ally, where'd you go? I've been looking for you for about half an hour! Call me!_

_Ok, so I'm guessing you got a ride home, so I'm going home. Later girl! xox_

I shake my head and listen to my voicemail.

_"Hey Ally! Sorry I ditched you last night, like I said a million times. But I just wanted to hang out today with my new friend, so I'll be over at your house at 10! Bye!"_

I look at the clock and its almost 10. I roll my eyes and walk over to my closet and grab some clothes. I decided on a floral tank top and some skinny jeans. It was a very un-Ally outfit, but I did like how it looked on me. I heard a knock on the door and I ran downstairs to answer it. I opened the door to show Trish, with sunglasses and her keys in her hand. "Ready to go?" I nodded, grabbed my purse, and ran out the door to Trish's car.

I sat in the passenger's seat of Trish's car, completely silent. I was still thinking about last night, and how sweet Austin was, but I barely talked to him. "Ok, spill." I whip my head around to see Trish, with a subtle smile on her face. "What do you mean?" She shook her head. "I mean, what happened at the dance last night? I mean if nothing really happened, then you'd be the normal Ally, the awkward but somehow fun Ally."

I roll my eyes. "Nothing happened Trish." Trish let out a chuckle, like she really didnt believe me. "Like I really believe that. Come on, I thought we were best friends." God, she knows my weak spot. "Fine. So last night, I met this guy, Austin. He kinda spilled some punch on me and then offered, well he didnt offer, but he did it anyways. So he helped me clean up the punch and then I kissed him on the cheek." I heard Trish squeal next to me, but i ignored it and finished telling my story.

"Since I couldn't find you, I hung out with Austin for the rest of the night, and then he gave me a ride home. And when he dropped me off, he walked me to my porch and kissed my cheek good night. That's it Trish, end of story." I could feel her roll her eyes. She had that look on her face that meant she was about to say something, but she didnt say anything. In fact, she just bit her lip and just kept on driving.

The silence was killing me. "Okay Trish, I know you have something to say, so just say it okay?" She let out a small giggle as we parked the car, because we were finally at the mall. "That guy Austin has a crush on you! Isn't it like so obvious?" I looked at her like she was crazy. "Um no?" I thought about it for a while. "Well he did say that he had a crush on me when we were in 8th grade, but that doesnt matter right? Even though he said that his friend said that he had it bad."

She laughed in my face. "Ally that means like so much! Feelings like that dont just go away." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever, let's just go meet up with your friend." We got out of the car and walked over to Sonic Boom, the music store that my dad and I owned. I unlocked the doors and hopped on the counter. "I mean come on Ally, he was totally flirting with you. Dont tell me you arent going to atleast be friends with him." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my songbook from my bag. "I don't know Trish, you know my policy, things come and go. If Austin comes, then there's no doubt that he's going to leave."

I heard her scoff. "Look just because Danny did that doesnt mean Austin will. I mean he's a different person." I mean she did have a point. But who says that he likes me in the first place? "Look I don't want to talk about Danny okay?" She nods understandingly and moves on. A couple minutes later, I heard the door open. "Welcome to the Sonic Boom." I said involuntarily, without looking up from my book. I always say that whenever someone walks in.

"Ally they're here." I looked up to see Trish with a tall redhead boy with some.. um interesting fashion choices. "Ally, this is Dez, the guy I met last night." He comes over to me and holds out his hand to shake. "You're Ally? Wow. Trish talked about you all the time last night. And so did my friend Austin? You know him right? Well he kept going on and on about you, and how pretty you looked, and how you guys actually hung out, and how you guys kissed each other's cheeks, and-"

"Dez!" I looked around and saw Austin, his face turning redder by the second. He walked over to us. "Hey guys." He looked over to me and his face lit up. "Hey Ally." I smiled. "Hey Austin. So um Dez, what were you saying?" The redhead turned back to me. "Oh yeah! Ok well he kept going on and on until like midnight talking about-" Austin interrupted him. "Um that's not exactly important." His face still pretty red.

"So are we going to hang out or not?" Austin asked. We went around the entire mall and Trish basically bought everything while I had to go inside and watch her try on clothes. I actually bought some things, and Trish stuck me with all the bags. We kept walking when Austin stopped me. "Here Ally, I'll take the bags." I stared at him. "Oh no Austin, you dont have to." He took all the bags from my hands and smiled. "I want to." I smile and run off to talk to Trish.

We sat down in this new diner across the mall. We all sat in a booth, me sitting next to Trish and across from Austin. I was looking at my menu and everytime I looked up, he was looking at me. I sent him a quick smile and went back to my menu. I felt my phone buzz and I look at it. A text from Trish.

He's totally flirting with you! ;)

I roll my eyes and put my phone away and look back at the menu. When the waiter came, he asked for our order, not taking his eyes off of me. I looked back down at my menu and decided to just get a Caesar salad.

"So what would you like.." He paused, waiting for my name. "Ally." I finished for him. He shot me a smile. "Ally. What a pretty name. I'm Steven." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"And I'm Austin." Austin piped up, making me slightly giggle.

"Dez," "Trish", both Dez and Trish added. I could tell that Steven was slightly annoyed because everyone was butting in. "Um hi guys. So what would the pretty lady like?" He was gesturing towards me. "I'll take a Caesar salad." I said closing my menu. I'll take a burger." Austin said again, "Chicken soup," "I'll take a salad too." Steven grumbled as he took the others orders and walked away.

I took a sip of my water and I saw everyone at the table was looking at me weirdly. "What?" Austin looked slightly annoyed. "Ok, who else saw that?" Everyone at the table raised their hand. I raised an eyebrow. "Saw what?" Trish rolled her eyes at me. "He was totally flirting with you!" Dez nodded and Austin's head just kind of hung low. I looked at Trish weirdly.

"Well flirt all he wants, I'm not interested in him." Austin's head shot up. "Why not?" I looked at him questioningly and shrugged my shoulders. "Just not." Trish nodded her head understandingly, Austin looked unconvinced, and Dez just looked confused. So for the entire meal, Steven kept flirting with me, to no avail, Austin kept looking at me, and I?

I was confused to no end.

**A/N: The end of chapter 2 :D What did you guys think about it? And Danny :) I decided to put Danny in there for plot purposes. Ok, like I said, the last chappy of IWL will be up soon! So check it out loves! And a lot of you like Austin's shyness, and thats how I plan to make it :D I just think that guys are so cute when theyre shy, so there you go! xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been reading a bunch of fanfics and I've been in the romance kind of mood, so here's a really sweet chapter guys :D Enjoy!**

After the whole lunch disaster, we all left each other to go about their own lives. I walked to Sonic Boom with Trish, her rambling on about some shoes she found. She finally stopped talking as we reached Sonic Boom. "Ally are you even listening to me?" I proudly shook my head and hopped on the counter. Trish put her hands on her hips. "Ok, well maybe you'll listen to me if I told you that I think Austin was totally flirting with you today." I looked up from my book and gave her a weird look.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about?" She made her way over to me and puts down her magazine. "Oh come on Ally. He held your bags for you. I mean what kind of guy does that? And, he wanted to make sure that you weren't interested in that Steven guy because he likes you!" She patted herself on the back and clapped for herself, as if she was saying "way to go me".

She did have a point though. He was being oddly sweet for the past couple days, and I've barely talked to him in most of my life. I shrugged my shoulders. "So what if he was flirting with me. You know my system, so why do you keep bringing him up?"

"Because its Austin Moon. I've seen him around school, and he's not exactly the dorky type, but not the king of the school either. He's really funloving and totally sweet, and around you, he's totally shy and nervous. Can't you tell?" I shook my head. "I've never really noticed him around school. And why do you keep bringing up the suggestion that he's flirting with me?"

"Because he totally is! I'll stop bringing it up when he stops flirting with you. And thats like never, so I'll keep bringing it up." I heard Trish take a long breath. "Fine, be like this. Let's forget about it okay? I know how hard it is forgetting about Danny." I nod my head. "Thanks Trish."

She nods her head and picks up her magazine. "Tell me when you're finished okay?" I take a deep breath and pick back up my book.

_Dear Songbook/Diary,_

_Things have been pretty weird lately. So I went to the homecoming dance and I met this guy Austin who's been so sweet and fun to hang around. Trish keeps insisting that he keeps flirting with me, but I can't be too sure right? I mean things have just been so hard with the whole Danny situation. Remember that? Yeah it took forever to get over that. But I finally did, and he walks into my life and makes things so confusing. I mean I can't let him in right? I mean he's just going to leave me like everyone else. Or maybe not. I mean I can't be so sure right? He maybe different, I dont know. But there's something about him that just makes me feel comfortable around. I just can't put my finger on it..._

_Love Ally xx_

Once I was finished, I looked up to find Trish. "Trish?" I yelled out, hoping to find her. I jumped off the counter and looked around to find a small slip of paper on the magazine she was reading.

_Hey Ally!_

_Sorry I left, but I had to go. My mom was getting really irritated that I was out so long. But I'll see you at school later! Bye love!_

_Trish xx_

I rolled my eyes and crumpled the note. I tossed it in the trash and locked up the doors of the Sonic Boom as I started to walk home.

It was a breezy night. More like chilly if you would. I wish I had my jacket, but I left it at Sonic Boom. I immediately regret my decision, but in about 10 minutes, I'd be home. I keep walking in the direction of my house. I walk straight ahead when I feel a small raindrop fall on my face. I ignore it and I keep walking. Then more and more raindrops fall and soon enough, it starts to pour.

Of course.

And its extremely cold too, so put that on the list of the worst day ever. But I kept walking, because I was getting closer to my house. The cold was getting unbearable for me, my toes were getting so numb, that I couldn't even feel the cold on them anymore.

Suddenly, the rain stopped from above me. I looked around and the rain was still pouring down. I looked up and there was an umbrella hovering over me. I looked to my right and saw Austin holding an umbrella over me. "You looked pretty wet." I giggled and nodded. "What are you doing out here?" He started to slip off his jacket and he put it around my shoulders. "You need it more than I do." I smile at him gratefully.

"Trish abandoned me at Sonic Boom, so I had to walk home. I didn't really know that it was going to rain, or else I wouldn't have worn sandals and a tank top." I saw him chuckle. "Well come on, my house is right around here, you can come in until the rain stops." I was about to decline, but he put his hand on my back and started to lead me to his house.

Austin's house was very comfy looking. Like a modernized cabin sort of. He opened the door and shut it behind us as we walked into his house. "Ma I'm back." A middle aged woman with bouncy blonde curls that go up to her waist came running towards us. She ran over to Austin and hugged him. "Oh sweetie, why would you go out into the pouring rain?" She broke the hugged and turned towards me. "Oh hello sweetie! I'm Mimi, and you must be Ally right?" I nodded my head and smiled sweetly.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate for us okay?" Austin looked towards me and I nodded. He ran off and Mimi led me to the living room. I took a seat on the sofa and Mimi sat across from me. "You know, Austin talks about you all the time." I was shocked. "Um really?" She nods.

"Ever since the 8th grade, he's been crazy about you. He always went on and on about you, and right now, he just went out into the pouring rain to help you into our house." He did that? That was too sweet of him. I smiled. "Really? That's so sweet." She nods.

"Well I probably shouldn't say anything else, or Austin might get mad at me." She chuckled and stood up to leave. I took out my phone and decided to call my dad, but it went to voicemail.

_"Hey Dad, um I'm staying at my friend's house for a bit, until the rain clears up. Don't worry too much about me, I'm actually only about a block down the road, but I didn't have an umbrella or anything, so I'm staying here. I'll see you later dad, bye."_

As I shut my phone, Austin comes back with two mugs of hot chocolate. He sits down next to me and hands me a mug. I thank him and take a sip. "So, I have to ask, why were you out in the pouring rain hm?" I asked him, poking his chest. He chuckled. "Well, I was inside of my house, looking out the window, and I saw you walking in the rain, and I got kind of sad for you. So I ran out of the house with an umbrella and ran over to you and brought you to my house. Simple enough." He took a sip from his mug and set it down on the coffee table.

I looked at him oddly. "You did all of that? Just for me? Can I ask why?" He made a thinking face and I giggled a bit. "Well yeah I guess." He said a bit shyly. I smiled. "Ok!" Austin said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes. I'll go get you some of my old clothes." He stood up and hurried to his room.

A couple minutes later, he came back downstairs with some sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a pullover sweatshirt. I took the clothes and ran over to the bathroom and changed into them. I looked in the mirror. The only thing that almost fit was the sweatpants, because I had pretty long legs. I put on the t-shirt and the sweatshirt too. The sleeves went longer then my arms. The sweatshirt said "Miami High Football" on the front in big red letters , and on the back it said "Moon". I smiled. It was Austin's football sweatshirt. I walked out of the bathroom and went back to the sofa.

I plopped down and grabbed my mug and drank from it. I looked to my left and saw Austin with his mug by his lips smiling. "What?" he smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, it's just you look really cute when you're wearing really baggy clothes." I felt my cheeks heating up. "Um thanks?" I give him an uneasy smile and put the mug back up to my lips.

* * *

I was hugging my knees, leaning towards Austin as we watched the Notebook. It was such a sweet movie, and I almost cried everytime. **(1)** When the movie was over, I was almost out of tears. I heard some sniffling besides me. I looked over and Austin's eyes were just a little teary. "Um Austin are you okay?" He quickly looked away and gave me a thumbs up. "Peachy."

"Aww, you were crying!" I pointed my finger at him and chuckled. I shifted so that I was closer to him and hugged him. "It's okay." He seemed kind of shocked at first, but then he returned the hug and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away but his arms were still around my waist. "Um Austin? You can let go now." I giggled. He quickly pulled away and nervously scratched the back of his neck. He just looked so nervous and slightly shy.

Wonder what made him like that.

**A/N: I smiled just writing this. I mean I wish a guy would do that for me :) I make Austin too sweet xx**

**(1): I love the Notebook! I'm such a sucker for chick flicks and for anyone who has even seen it, I always cry at the part where Allie reads the letters that Noah sent her while he left. I was like bawling my eyes out :')**

**God I love you guys, every review makes me smile xx**

**-brokensmiles143**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I really loved all the reviews guys! I kept smiling and reading them at the same time :D Here's another chapter you guys!**

The sun was somehow trying to seep through my eyelids, and I groaned as they finally won. I opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't in my own home. I wasn't in my bed with my red sheets with black music notes on it. I was in some other bed, in a different room. I looked around the room without getting up, and looked around. It was clearly decorated musically. There were Aero smith posters everywhere, some Beatles, and the occasional Maroon 5 and Led Zeppelin. I smiled at the interesting taste in music. Then there was this big letter "A" in the middle of the wall. It was bright yellow and it had a slight glow to it.

Then I turned my attention to the blonde boy sleeping on the air mattress on the floor. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Why did he sleep on an air mattress? I smiled as he continued to sleep. Everyone looks more peaceful when they sleep dont they? I turned my head slightly to look at the small alarm clock that was set on the nightstand. It read 10:27.

Trying my hardest not to make noise, I moved my arm slightly and reached over to grab what appeared to be my phone. I unlocked the screen and saw 2 texts from Trish, one from my dad.

_Hey Ally! So how'd you get home okay? I heard it rained pretty hard. Did you make it home on time?_

_Ally! Are you okay? Where are you? Your dad told me that you were staying at a friends house. Whos? Ugh text me!_

I rolled my eyes and checked my dad's text.

_Oh okay, is it Trish? Who else is there? Well come home in the morning okay sweetie? I'll see you, bye._

I closed my phone and set it back on the table. I lied back down and go to wondering. How did I end up here anyways? I thought back to yesterday after Austin brought me back to his house:

"You so love that movie! Just admit it!" I pointed my finger at him because he "claimed" not to like the Notebook, but in reality, he was bawling his eyes out. He playfully rolled his eyes and I smirked. "Okay calm down missy, its getting late and the rain hasn't cleared up." I looked out the nearby window and it was still pouring outside. I threw my head back in frustration.

"Ah what am I going to do now?" He tapped his finger to his chin and then smiled. "We could make dinner!" I raised my eyebrows at him. "What? My mom already ate, and I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten anything yet. So dinner?" He raised his shoulders and held out his hands. I thought about it. I haven't really eaten anything except for that salad, and now that I think about it, I was kind of starving. I nodded my head and he pulled me by the wrist into his kitchen.

His kitchen was just like a normal one, your basic stoves, fridge, oven, microwave, and the many cabinets. He rummaged through his cabinet and pulled out Sponge Bob Square pants shaped macaroni and cheese. I gave him a weird look. "Um really?" He shrugged his shoulders and put the box down. "Hey, you're never too old for macaroni and cheese! And Sponge bob just makes it better." He said as he started to boil some water.

After it was all finished, I cooked most of it by the way, we sat down at the dinner table and started to eat it. "Hey look Ally, Spongebob and Patrick are all cheesy!" He gave me a cute little giggle and then shoved the spoon into his mouth. I chuckled and started to shove spoonfuls of mac and cheese down my throat.

As we finished the dishes, we decided to just watch some TV. Austin took the remote and turned it to Tom and Jerry. "Really Austin? You still watch this show?" He nodded proudly. "Hey, its a classic!" He rolled my eyes at him and scooted closer to him and rested my head onto his shoulder. I felt him tense up a bit and then he relaxed. A few seconds later, Austin slowly wrapped his arm around my waist very gently, like he was unsure if I wanted him too. I didn't move for a while, so the grip that he had on my waist tightened just a bit. Before I knew it, I was slowly falling asleep.

That whole night had actually been kind of a blur. I sat up and looked ran my small fingers through my hair. "About time you woke up." I looked to my right and Austin was sitting up with his hands behind his head, smiling at me. "When did you wake up? I said, pulling the covers up.

He shrugged and stood up. "Not that long ago." I shifted my body a little before getting the courage to ask. "Why did you sleep on the floor?" He looked at me and smiled. "Well, you fell asleep last night, so I carried you upstairs into my room and I set you on my bed and I slept on the floor." He stretched his arms and yawned. "You seemed so peaceful that I didnt want to wake you, and you're a guest. So I didn't want you to sleep on the ground. I mean what kind of person would I be if I let a cute girl sleep on the ground?" He asked, before leaving the room.

The rain had cleared up now and I was just about ready to go. Mimi was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Thanks for everything Mimi, really. I should get going though, so don't even try to offer me breakfast." She laughed while flipping her pancakes. "Okay, well more for Austin then. He loves these." I smiled. "Thanks anyways, I should get going." I was just out the door when I turned back and yelled. "Tell Austin I said bye okay?" She nodded. "Will do sweetie."

The next day at school, I was standing next to Trish at our lockers. "You stayed at his house? Okay Ally how are you not seeing this?" I rolled my eyes at her. "Trish, it was one night. And basically it was pouring outside. I admit that it was really sweet of him, but even if he does like me, I cant fall for him remember?" I could feel her glare at me as I put my backpack into my locker. I was about to talk, but then I heard my name faintly. I whipped my head around to see who it was, but I couldn't find anybody.

"Ally!" I turned my head completely around and I saw Austin waving his hand. He was all the way down the hall and he was almost shoving everyone out of his way to get to me. I laughed as he made his way to me. He stumbled as he arrived to me. "Umm hey." He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "You ran all that way over here to just say hi?" I questioned him. He nodded sheepishly. "Oh, and I wanted to talk to you because you left when I was out yesterday." I nodded.

"Yeah sorry about that." He shrugged his shoulders. "S'okay I guess." The bell rang and I was in a hurry to go to English class. "I gotta go." He nodded in agreement. I walked over to him and gave him a brief hug before making my way to English.

"Did you not see that or something?" I looked over to my left and Trish was whispering to me in the middle of class. "Ally listen to me. I know you dont want to fall in love again because you'll get hurt. But I dont think Austin's like that. I mean he seems like he really cares for you. And I know you thought Danny did too, but I could see bad in that guy. Austin's really genuine, and I just have a good feeling about him. Just give him a shot okay? You could even just opene up just a little at a time. But Ally he's trying. He really wants to be with you can't you tell?"

She took a small breath and continued. "Just try okay? Try like he's trying too. Don't push him away, because eventually he'll stop trying, and you'll have nothing left." She turned away and listened to the lecture, while I couldnt keep my mind off of Trish's little speech.

**A/N: GUYS HELP ME. Any good writers out there help please? Or anyone really! I can't make this story cute forever! So I need some help trying to think of a good plot so I can actually get to writing okie?**

**Ok guys, I'm replying to some reviews noww :D**

**Munchie1: Ok even if this review was for chappy 2, thank you so much! I always try to find a good spot to end the story, you know, not making the readers to upset or whatnot :D**

**Awesomesauce325: Really? I legit just watched the Notebook a couple days ago, and I didnt even cry when they were like getting back together, just the letter part. I ME IT WAS TOOO CUTE :DDD**

**ausllylover: I was tooo! Yeah we're the cool cats right?**

**queenc1: That was the best part! I loved the whole backstory part ish to it :D**

**Munchiie: I picked the movie that I just watched haha :D But thanks! I'm glad you like it! I'm trying to let it be natural you know? A shy Austin's a cute Austin ;)**

**PurpleDreamer99: Never really watched the Vow! I want to though :D Love your pen name :)**

**rocker729: Everyone who reviews makes me smile!**

**Isazu: I read your review, and I got an idea for another chapter :D So yay you!**

**Ash: Glad you like it! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**ILikeBubblegum: I'm pretty sure we all wish we had our own little Austin that we could just love you know? ;)**

**LoveShipper: I was actually going for that, so thanks for bringing that up!**

**readinghottie16: Really? WOW. Complicated huh? Well that really sucks :( I'm sorry, but he really did all of that? Damn, thats so sweet!**

**vee: It made you blush? Like seriously? Woah, I am good :D hahahah lol noo im not, guys stop being so nice!**

**Whoo! That was funn :D Sorry If I didn't reply to you, but I did this a couple days back, so heehee :D Ok, please reivew! xx**

**-brokensmiles143**


	5. Chapter 5

The idea of giving Austin a chance didn't seem too bad. I mean he did seem different, but I just cant fully trust him right? I just have to ease him into it I guess. I went home that day, taking a nice walk home. It was a nice breezy weather, and I really wanted this day to be a relaxing sort of day. I got home and ran up the stairs. I changed into my sweatpants and a tank top and grabbed my blanket and a pillow from my bed. I also grabbed my book that I'm currently reading, Safe Haven, by Nicholas Sparks. **(1)** I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of lemonade with ice too. I walked out onto the porch and took a seat on the small bench that's outside. It was a small white bench, it was old, but sturdy enough for my weight. I sat down on the edge of the bench and put my feet up on the rest of the bench. I laid the pillow beneath my head and the blanket on top of my legs. I set the glass of lemonade on the small end table.

I smiled as I took in the surrounding. It was a calm day, there were occasionally some bike riders, or sometimes some walkers or people running. The sound of laughter in the background makes me smile, knowing that some other people out there actually smile as much as I want to. I open my book and start reading. I read a couple chapters then close my book and smile. It was amazing how Nicholas Sparks writes, such a romantic. He always makes a different plot for each of his books, but every single one of them comes out with a happy ending. In this story, I love it how Katie was hurt. She had sort of a failed relationship and thought she'd never love again. She came to this isolated area to get away, which I find is very admirable. She's just so strong.

And with Alex, he also had a failed relationship, but not exactly failed, more like his relationship had moved on from him. His wife had died, and he must raise his kids by himself, which takes much courage. Alex sees Katie and instantly thinks she's very interesting, and unknowingly loves her too. I just feel like there's something really meaningful to this story, and I just can't seem to figure it out. It has a certain deja vu to it, something feels like its really special to me, this story.

I smile as I finish reading the chapter. I thought it was so obvious that they were going to get together in the first place. Who wouldn't see that? I mean really? I put the book aside and took my glass of lemonade. I started to our the sour-sweet liquid down my throat and I sighed in content as I closed my _eyes._

_It was a fairly nice day, and I was walking to the supermarket. There was this nice man who worked there, who also owned the store. I've only met him once or twice before, but he seemed fairly nice. I walked to the market, making sure that I didnt spend any extra time there. I still needed to make renovations on the house. I was fixing it up, part of a deal with me and my landlord. I would decorate it and he would pay for the furniture and other necessities. I walked into the store, feeling the breeze of air on my skin. The store was mostly filled with sailors, trying to fix up their boat so they could go back to the ocean._

_Moon's Market was a nice market, it had groceries you could buy, and it had a small station where you could fix up your boats and fill it up with gas and whatnot. Southport was near the ocean, and was filled with many out-of-towners, and many people who like to spend time in the ocean. I walked into the aisle looking for some dry beans, but I couldn't find any. I went to the nearest cashier with the rest of my items and checked out my groceries. My cashier was the nice man who owned the store. Austin, I think it was. To be honest, he wasn't ugly. He was very attractive and had a nice smile. He seemed really down to earth and extremely friendly and nice._

_"You find everything okay?" He said with a slight smile. I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you guys have any dry beans?" He shook his head. "I don't believe so." And thats how our conversations went. But something tells me that he was thinking about something else too._

_The next day, I went back to the supermarket and walked back into the dry beans aisle. To my surprise, they had dry beans. I raised my eyebrow and took a can. Then I walked over to the produce section and looked for some onions. When I couldn't find any, I walked up to the cashier and bought my items. "Find everything okay this time?" Austin said with a slight chuckle. "Do you guys have onions?" He pointed behind him to a bag of onions. " I only need one."_

_"I could get one for you." He said as he finished bagging my items. "I dont you want to go to any trouble." I grabbed my items and started to walk out the door, but then a little girl caught my attention. She had blonde hair in two pigtails. She had sparkly blue eyes and had a bright smile on her face. I was like her once, I thought. I walked over to her and introduced myself to her. In the corner of my eye, I could see Austin staring at the both of us._

_I learned that her name was Little Suzy. She was Austin's daughter, and definitely cute. She had so much energy that I could only wish I had. Maybe someday I could be just like her. Austin comes up to the both of us. "Hey." He shoves his hands into his pockets and rocks back and forth on his heels, looking nervous towards me. I raised my eyebrows. "Hey."_

_He looked like he was going to ask me something. "Um... Ally, do you maybe want to..-"_

"Ahem!" I shoot my eyes open, and there's a slightly blurry Latina girl standing above me. "Not now Trish." She sighs and sits on the table. "You know we still have to talk." I sit up and nod my head.

What I can't figure out, is what Austin was going to say next.

**A/N: This is important guys. I still need some ideas, and I didnt want to keep you waiting, so I whipped this up for you guys. I really need a good plot for this story, so I will seriously keep waiting until I find out something okay? But I really loved all the reviews :)**

**Beeteedubs: Has anyone seen the Nutcracker? What do the Trepaks do? Cause I'm doing the Nutcracker this year, and I have no idea who they are, like really :D**

**(1): The book I'm actually reading right now. It's really good!**

**Btw, I love the whole feeling of curling up with a good book. I'ts so relaxing!**

**Lots of love xoxox**

**-brokensmiles143**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy, I wrote this chapter in one night :D Whoo hoo, go me :) Okay, read on :D**

The days started to get darker as the Trish entered my home, with a more than determined look on her face. "Ally, we have to talk." I groaned in annoyance. "Didn't we talk before?" She shook her head. "What I mean is, there's something that I should tell you." She intertwines her fingers together and lowers her eyes to mine.

"I've been talking to Austin recently, and he seems to really like you." I roll my eyes and give her a look. "Like you haven't said that before." Trish walked to the nearest chair and sat down. Before she can even open her mouth, I speak. "Look Trish, I know what you're going to say. That he might like me. I already know that. But you of all people know my policy-"

"Ally forget your stupid policy! Do you like him or not?" I took a deep breath and looked away. "I don't know. I mean I'll admit that he's really great, and super sweet. And he's not bad looking, and I really like spending time with him." She gave me a look. "Then what are you waiting for? He's not Danny-"

I started to get frustrated with her. "Trish, can you stop talking about Danny? He's the past now. I don't want to remember him, or even say the name at the least! Every time you start talking about Austin, Danny always appears. You just can't stop it can you?" I asked rhetorically. I shake my head and run out the door.

I ran all the way to Sonic Boom. I slowly opened the front door and made my way up the long staircase. I reached my private practice room and smiled at its appearance. It was a beautiful room. It was a bright yellow color on the walls, and there was a big "A" on the wall, just like at Austin's house. Huh, how funny. It was brightly decorated, with toys and whatnot, a small chair in the corner, and my favorite, the big piano.

It was absolutely beautiful. The piano was a dark blackish color, a perfect color in my eyes. I walk over to the piano and take a seat on the small bench located next to it. I reached into the small compartment in a drawer and pulled out my treasured songbook. I smile at its presence. I slowly open the book to the beginning, reminiscing all the memories I had back then.

My horse riding competition, my piano recital, my 8th grade graduation. It was almost like a scrapbook for me, but only a little bit better. Then I turn to the dreaded day of all, August 17th. I brace myself for what I'm about to read, but force myself to anyways.

_Dear Songbook/Diary:_

_It happened. It's over. Everything's over. Nothing's right anymore. I just feel like breking down right now. Today's the day that Danny broke up with me. The worst part is, that its been really hard since Mom died in the accident. I just thought that I could trust him you know? I was completely wrong. It was a text too. Over a text, and I couldn't even see him in person when he told me. Why did I even believe him when he told me that he loved me? I was just so vulnerable at that time. I probably cried so much today, I just don't think I can take it anymore. I don't think I'll be able to recover, but if I do, promis me that you'll never let me fall for another guy ever again. Never trust one, because they'll just leave you. Everything in life leaves you._

_Ally xx_

I was so depressed that day. I felt the tears coming back, but I forced myself not to cry. I remember distinctly what happened a couple days later, something that made me cry for even longer than when he broke up with me.

He was with another girl.

I was walking around the food court with Trish. I sat down at one of the tables while Trish was getting us some food. I looked around and I saw him. With someone else. I had to admit that she was pretty. And she didn't look like one of those people that you would call a slut, or a whore after the guy breaks up with you. She looked genuinely nice, and sweet.

Which made it hurt even more. And thats what I wrote on the next page.

I flipped to the next page, and I saw a song. It was the song I had written after Danny broke up with me. I just had too much emotion inside of me, that I couldn't keep it in. I set my book on the little piano rack, and start playing the song.

_I never meant the things I said_

_To make you cry_

_Can I say I'm sorry_

_It's hard to forget_

_And yes I regret_

_All these mistakes_

_I don't know why you're leaving Me_

_But I know you must have your reasons_

_There's tears in your eyes_

_I watch as you cry_

_But it's getting late_

_Was I invading in on your secrets_

_Was I too close for comfort_

_You're pushing me out_

_When I wanted in_

_What was I just about to discover_

_When I got too close for comfort_

_Driving you home_

_Guess I'll never know_

_Remember when we scratched our names into the sand_

_And told me you loved me_

_But now that I find_

_That you've changed your mind_

_I'm lost for words_

_And everything I feel for you_

_I wrote down on one piece of paper_

_The one in your hand_

_You won't understand_

_How much it hurts to let you go_

_Was I invading in on your secrets_

_Was I too close for comfort_

_You're pushing me outWhen I wanted in_

_What was I just about to discover_

_I got too close for comfort_

_Driving you home_

_Guess I'll never know_

_All this time you've been telling me lies_

_Hidden in bags that are under your eyes_

_And when I asked you I knew I was right_

_But if you turn your back on me now_

_When I need you most_

_But you chose to let me down_

_Won't you think about what you're about to do to me_

_And back down..._

_Was I invading in on your secrets_

_Was I too close for comfort_

_You're pushing me out_

_When I wanted in_

_What was I just about to discover_

_I got too close for comfort_

_You're pushing me out_

_When I'm wanting in_

_(Yeah yeah yeah)_

_What was I just about to discover_

_When I got too close for comfort_

_Driving you home_

_I guess I'll never know..._**(1)**

It flooded all the memories back, and I couldn't hold back the tears. Someone slowly made their way up to me and sat down on the bench next to me. They put their arms around me and hugged me tightly. It didn't feel like Trish, and it smelled different, like a fresh summer breeze. When I finished wiping my tears, I pulled back to see Austin, with an extremely worried yet comforting look on his face.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head and shifted uncomfortably. "That was a great song. But it was really sad." I nodded again, but this time, I spoke. "I was in a really sad mood when I wrote it."

I saw the confusion in his eyes. "What made you so sad?" I didn't have the courage to tell him the story, but I could tell that he wanted me to open up to him. I reached for my book, flipped to th right page, and gave it to him. His eyes trained on the words as he quickly read the pages. His eyes got sadder and sadder as he read every word. He stopped reading and closed the book.

"Ally," He said, but didn't finish. Instead, he hugged me once more, but this time, a much tighter and safer hug. He pulled away and gave me a really comforting look. He reached for the book again and looked at the song. He pointed to a line in the book. "What does this mean?" He pointed to the line, "Remember when we scratched our names into the sand and told me you loved me?"

That was probably one of the most painful memories. "It was stupid, but we were at our happiest. And it was a really sunny day, and there was always something that I wanted to do. Scratch our names into the sand with the person you love. You know, the whole writing your name witha heart around it?" He nods understandingly.

"Well I told him about this, and a couple days later, he takes me to the beach and we do exactly that. It was a really beautiful day, and it was just around sunset too. We took a long stick and wrote out our names, Ally and Danny, with a heart around it." I scoff at the next part.

"And then the really stupid thing is, he grabs me by the waist, tells me he loved me, and then kisses me." I start to tear up at the memory, but Austin takes my hand. "Hey, it's okay. If we had been friends at this time, I would've totally kicked his ass anyways." I giggle at his remark, and he kisses my hand as he lets it go.

I look up at him. "Thank you." He looked puzzled at first. "For what?" I shrug my shoulders at ease. "Just for being here with me." He nods and I rest my head onto his shoulder. "Oh, and I'm sorry I've been so you know, mean, I guess you could say." He smiles happily.

"It's all good! I kind of like a challenge." I look at him funny. "What do you mean?" He shrugs his shoulders naturally." I mean look at me," He gestures to his body, "It's not too hard for me to get a girlfriend. But I've never really had a girl like you Ally Dawson, so I'm making it my mission to break you out of that little shell of yours." He touches my nose slightly before walking out the door.

**A/N: Sorry for the teensy bit of swearing, but whatever. You guys must've read worse fanfics than that. Okay, I'm really loving all the reviews that come into my email, so keep 'em going!**

**(1): Too Close for Comfort-McFly**

**Sorry if Austin 17th is a good day for anyone, I just picked a random day :)**

**ausllylover: I don't LOVE books, but I love reading romance books, like I just love them so much :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter, kind of short, but whatever. Enjoy?**

Its been a couple of weeks since Austin and I had that little talk. We decided to be comfortable around each other you know? We even decided that we would do Movie Friday. Every Friday we would get together and watch a movie. What I really couldn't get out of my head, was when Austin said it was his "challenge". I mean I pretty much know what that means, but i just don't want to accept it. Something in my body tells me that I should trust Austin with everything I've got. Every secret in my being should be poured out to him. As usual, I had to fill Trish in on all the details, or she would find out later and get mad at me.

"Do I really have to tell you?" She shrugged and picked up her mocha latte that she insisted that I make for her. She brought it up to lips. "Well Ally, it's only fair. Since I don't exactly have a love life, you need to fill me in on your details." I gave her a weird look. "Are you sure? Is there something you're not telling me?" She shook her head nonchalantly and sipped her coffee. "I don't have a love life Ally, just face it." I rolled my eyes and poured myself a black coffee. "You'll find someone Trish, you just have to keep looking." She shrugged like she didn't care. "Just like you and Austin?" I stopped pouring my coffee and sat down next to her. "I thought you were going to drop me and Austin." She let out a loud laugh. "Like that's ever going to happen. Look Ally, I know you don't like hearing this, but I just tell people what the already know, but are too afraid to admit." I raised my eyebrow as I poured cream into my cup. "Since when did you get so deep huh?" She let out a small chuckle. "Runs in the family."

It was a rainy Friday night, and I was making some popcorn for tonight's movie night. It was at my house, and it was Austin's turn to pick the movie. As I finished pouring the rest of the popcorn into a large bowl, I heard a small knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door. Austin walked into my house and smiled. "Ok Miss Ally, ready for the best movie night ever?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow at him. "What makes you so sure that it's going to be the best one yet?" He gave me a look while he started to put in a movie. "Um because I'm here right?" She rolled her eyes. "Since when did you get so cocky huh?" He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up. "I don't know, I guess you bring out something in me Ally." He started to move closer and closer to me, looking me deep in the eye. He suddenly clapped his hands together, making me jump back. "Movie time!" He jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote. "So guess what movie we're watching?" I gave him a "whatever" look as I plopped down next to him.

"Aw come on Ally, you're not fun. Ok, here I'll just tell you. We're watching Tangled!" I squealed in excitement. Tangled was one of my favorite Disney movies ever. I grabbed the bowl of popcorn and started to shove handfuls of popcorn down my throat as the movie started. Halfway throughout the movie, my head started to lean on Austin's shoulder. I continued watching as the Rapunzel and Flynn were watching the whole lantern ceremony on the boat. I let out a small aw, and I heard Austin did too. I lifted my head and looked at him. "You're such a softie." He gave me an absurd look. "What are you talking about? It's just really romantic okay?" I laughed and continued to watch the movie.

After the movie was done, I stood up and threw my arms out and stretched. I sat back down, and Austin was deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" He shook his head. "I was just thinking about the movie, and how they eventually got together at the end. You know?" I could tell he was hinting at it. "Yeah I know, and I know what you mean." He looked away in defeat, then looked back at me. "Hey Ally, what exactly happened between you and Danny?" It was a sensitive topic, and I knew that he knew that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, all you really said was that he broke up with you, and then you saw him with another girl. But there had to be something more than that. What was it?" That was the hard part for me. I shook my head. "It was nothing really." He raised his eyebrow and scoffed. "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. Why won't you tell me? Dont you trust me?" I immediately nodded my head. "Of course, actually more than anyone."

I looked down and played with the hem of my shirt. "Ok, well I'm not really the jealous type, or the demanding girlfriend type who makes their boyfriends hang out with her. So when Danny started to like hang out with other people, I really didn't think much of it. Because you know, its natural to have other friends. I thought everything was actually going great. Then he dumped me out of the blue. Like in a text message too. I was playing the piano in the practice room, and then he texted me and I just started to break down and cry. I just couldn't help it you know? A few days later, I saw him eating lunch with this girl. I figured out her name's Carly, and shes really nice. Not like one of those sluts, or whores that take your boyfriend away you know? But she was like actually a person that I could see myself being good friends with her."

"I was so sad for a long time, I completely shut myself out from the outside world, I bet he didn't even know how bad he hurt me." I started to cry again, the tears threatening to spill. "Hey, its okay." He reached his arms out and wrapped them around my body. He enclosed me into a tight hug, my tears spilling onto his plaid shirt.

I pulled away. "I'm sorry, this is our movie night." I tried to wipe away the tears, but Austin pulled me back into a tight hug. He pulled away for just a second, and then crashed his lips onto mine. It was sweet, and slow, but too quick. He pulled away, looked me in the eye, and then hugged me again. My tears were too much for me, that I barely noticed that he had kissed me.

**Chapter finished! Okay, review please?**

**Some people noticed that I wrote Austin 17th instead od August 17th :P Haha I wanted to see who actually read the A/N :D LOL thats a lie guys, I actually wrote that by accident because its a bad habit I have :(**

**Ok, who loves McFly? I like absolutely love them right now, like I've been listening to them ALL day. AND R5 has a freaking concert today and I can't go. AND the R5 TV for PA came out, and I literally died. Like I was there. Like I'm dead right now. Sorry :P**

**ausllylover: I LOVE ROMATIC BOOKS. Like I'm not even joking, I'm just like dying because of the book I'm reading right now. I'm obsessed too! Haha really? Noone makes fun of me, because a lot of my friends are romantic too XD**


	8. Authors Note :P

**Hellloooo guys, I'm here with a message.**

**Ok, I've been pretty A-wall lately right? Well sorry for being such an ass at writing right now, I've got a lot going on. So, for this story, I have no idea where I'm going with it. I'm actually starting a new story, because I do like the idea. Umm okay so for this story, if you want me to continue it, then let me know, and I will.**

**BUT you guys have to help me, because I've been totally bad at ideas, and coming up with a new plot line. I'm currently working on my new story, which I'm calling The Person Beyond. So when it comes out, look out for it. SO like I said, help me out if you want me to continue it, I have like a quarter of the story written, and I need the rest.**

**Ok thanks guys, you're the best xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the support guys :D You actually gave me some ideas for the next chapter, and here it is. Its not as short as the others, so enjoy.**

I sit back down on the couch with a cup of hot coffee. I throw my head back in frustration, and groan. A couple minutes before, I faked a headache and made Austin leave. I just couldn't handle it right now, seeing him, being with him right now, it just was too much. He kissed me. To be honest, I kind of wanted him to. But then again, I always feel like I'm moving too fast with him. If I'm moving with him at all.

I pick up my phone and dial Trish's number. After a couple rings, she picks up.

"Hey Ally, how's movie night?" I take a long sigh. "Well Austin and I saw a movie, somehow Danny showed up then I burst out crying. He tried to comfort me, he kind of kissed me, then I faked a headache and made him leave." I stopped talking to wait for her reply.

"He kissed you?" I raised my eyebrow and grabbed the remote for the TV. I turned it on and sat on the couch. "Yeah he did. Um can you come over? I want to talk to you." She stayed quiet for a while. "He kissed you?" I rolled my eyes and started to yell into the phone. "Just come over okay?" I shut my phone and threw it on the couch. I turned my attention back to the TV. "In other news, the governor gave a speech today about-"

I turned off the TV and lied down on my side. Thats when I realized how lonely I was. I mean Trish was a great friend, but who am I supposed to be with? I always kind of liked it when Austin was around, watchi him change from a shy person, to someone that I've actually started to get to know, and someone that I could actually see myself hanging out with. He was always just so full of energy and happy, that it warmed my soul. My heart ached for something of that sort, ever since Danny.

When I'm with him I always feel like I believe in myself just a bit more. Like he's giving me the confidence to do something with my life, to be able to do whatever I want to do, instead of being held down by an obstacle.

But whenever he leaves, I always think back on what happened, and think that we're moving too fast. I mean are we? We've known each other for a while, but not long enough, is what I think. I feel like he has that certain charm to himself, that makes you want to be with him more. Some sort of attraction to him makes me always think about him, in the best or worst ways.

I heard a faint knock on the door, and I bolted up to go get it. It was Trish of course, and of course she barged into my house and sat on the couch. "How was it?" I raised my eyebrow. "How was what?"

She gave me the look like she thought I was kidding. "Um the kiss of course!" I grabbed the bowl of popcorn and sat down. I shrugged my shoulders and shoved a handful of popcorn down my throat. "I don't know, I didn't pay much attention to it." I shoved another handful down my throat before Trish took the bowl away from me. She gave me a serious look, then set the bowl down. "Ally whats wrong?"

I grabbed the nearest pillow and hold it up to my chest. I briefly close my eyes and then reopen them. "I don't know. Whenever I'm with him, I feel great. I really do. I feel like I can actually trust him you know? I feel as if I can open up with him, knowing that he won't actually make judgements about anyone. Being with him is so comfortable, and so..." I tap my chin looking for the right word.

"Right?" That was it. "Right. Being with him just feels so right." I take a long deep breath and stare at the ground for a bit. "But when I'm not with him, I feel like I miss him. Like he should be here with me. And then I get to thinking, are we going to fast? Is there even a "we" between us? Do you think that this is the right thing, to open up to someone new? I feel like it is, but at the same time, I'm scared. Scared that everyone's almost built the same. The same ideas, the same reactions, the same everything. Knowing that he might eventually leave me puts me in this box, and I never want to get out."

I finish my rant and pick up my mug. Trish gets quieter than ever, then she speaks up. "Why are you being so gloomy right now?" I take a sip and then set it down. "Well I'm sorry that I'm not exactly in the "happy go skip" mood right now Trish, everything's just piling up on me, and I need my best friend's advice." I take her arm and shake it up and down begging her for her guidance.

She smiles a small smile. "Do you like him?" I feel the corners of my mouth curve. "I can picture myself being with him for a while, not sure how long though. I always sort of imagined us like walking on the beach, or just staying in wearing our sweats and just hanging out or something you know?" I take the loose string of my shirt and twist it around my finger.

"But I think it's a little late for that. I mean I completely like shooed him off a while ago." She just shook her head with a smug look on her face. "Ally he's not going to stop trying. He likes you, and you like him! I just know it." I gave her an odd look. "How do you know that I like him?" She scoffed in my face.

"Of couse you do! It's like so obvious! I mean the way you describe you two makes it seem like an old couple you know?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're really not helping." She held her hands like she surrendered. "Okay okay, you're just worried that he's going to leave you, be a bad boyfriend, and break your heart?" I slowly nodded my head.

She held out her hands. "Simple! You could always test him. You know, ask him to come over as fast as you can, see how long it takes. Ask him to do things, see if he does them, things like that." He idea seemed kind of ridiculous, but at the same time, it seemed like the most logical idea right now.

"I guess I could do that, I mean it does seem like a good idea." She clapped her hands together and smiled. "Okay, phase one in action?"

* * *

I slept the next day, then I put phase one into action. I got everything ready, I actually got a fever, and made my nose red to add the effect. It was around noon now, and I crawled into my bed as I started to dial Austin's number.

_If he picks up after two to three rings, then he cares._

After exactly two rings, he picks up. "Hey Ally! How are you?" _If he adresses you by your first name in phone calls, he's happy to hear from you._ I smile. "Not too good Austin, I'm sick. Can you like come over and help me? It's an emergency." I cough a little into the phone. His voice immediately sounds frantic.

"Of course! I'll just cancel my plans to go to the movie with Dez and reschedule it later. I'll see you in a couple minutes, feel better Ally!" He hangs up quickly and I smile._ If he sounds concerned, then he cares about you too much to let anything happen to you._

I sit there and I start to put on a movie, Dear John. I love that movie, and I couldn't imagine how it would feel if the person you love left you for someone else while you were at war. Well I can sort of relate. I was about two minutes into the movie when Austin barged through my door with a box of tissues and a cute little monkey stuffed animal.

"Um how'd you get in here?" He grabbed a chair and sat down. "Your dad let me in, how are you feeling?" He took his hand and rested it against my forehead. "Still a little warm." He held up the monkey and smiled.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to get you this." He took the monkey and placed it into my arms. He had fuzzy brown hair and a cute little smile. I sat up and smiled. "Thank you." I reached over and hugged him.

"How'd you get sick anyways?" He took his thumb and started to tuck away a loose strand of hair. I shrugged my shouders. He nodded and stood up. "I'll go make you some soup. Stay here okay?" He gave me a cute smile and then left the room.

When he came back, he held up a bowl. "I got the soup! Hope you like chicken noodle." He sat on the edge of my bed and held up a spoonful. "Open up!" I rolled my eyes and opened wide. He shoved it into my mouth, pouring the soup into my mouth. Once he fed me all the soup, he set the bowl down and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He trailed his hand up and down my arm slowly. "Fine, thanks." He smiled as he kept moving his hand up and down. "Good." I looked away for a bit. "Um can you get me a glass of water?" He nodded and stood up as he left the room. I reached over and grabbed my phone as I dialed Trish's number.

"Trish?" "Hey Ally! How'd phase one go? Is it a yes?" I slowly nodded my head.

"It's a yes."

**Volla. Thanks to smileysteph and thekyouyasenpai for getting me started on the idea. Sorry this took so long, I'm dealing with school and everything, and I have to do things with Christmas, Halloween, the R5 concerts, etc. Thanks to everyone who continue to read my story :)**

**-brokensmiles143 xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A chapter for all you lovely people :D I just spent the day fangirling, don't even ask me why haha :D Okay, here you go, one more chapter!**

The next day, I spent the entire morning talking on the phone with Trish. "Ooh, what about making him like jump of a cliff or something?" I rolled my eyes. "Um how about no?" I heard her scoff into the phone. "Ok fine, then what's phase 2?"

We've been talking about this for way too long, trying to figure out what to do about Austin next. "Hey Trish? Maybe I should just lay off for a while you know?" I heard her chewing her gum for a bit, then responding. "Ok, going small here, how about you see if he actually goes through with one of your dumb ideas of a nice day. You know, like cloud watching, or having a picnic with a bunch of ants crawling around on your-"

"Trish!" I yell into the phone, "Did you hear anything I just said?" She let out a big groan. "Yeah I did, but I didn't really like it, so..." She trailed off. I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"What's wrong with my idea?" She smacks her lips together. "It's not bad, but what do you mean? Like if you mean try to get him out of your life, then that's not really going to work."

"Well I can try can't I?" I could just imagine her shaking her head. "He's going to feel really bad and neglected, and go into full on depression mode." That could be true, and even if it was, I know that in my gut, that I'd feel terrible for making someone feel that way. I sighed and held my head in my hands. "I'll talk to you later Trish, bye." I heard her muffle a "bye" before I shut my phone and grab my book.

I thought back to a couple weeks ago, which was when Austin and I were eating in the food court. It was a really happy time, one of the happiest in a while.

We were walking around the food court looking for a decent place to eat. "Ally, just pick a restaurant okay?" Austin whined, because he claimed that he could hear his stomach rumbling. "Fine." I closed my eyes and turned in a circle to pick a restaurant. I kept turning in circles and circles, but being the clumsy person that I am, I fell to my side, losing my balance.

I close my eyes even tighter preparing for the hard cement to hit my side, but instead, the cement was far from my face, seeing that I never hit the ground in the first place. I slowly opened my eyes and Austin was hovering over me, carrying me in his arms. "Are you okay?" I nodded and stood upright. "I never really knew you were that clumsy." He said, poking me in the side of my stomach.

I roll my eyes and pick the restaurant closest to us. He walks over to a table and then pulls out a chair, motioning for me to sit. I sit down and he pushes it slightly forward. "I'll go get us some food." I sit there quietly, humming something that popped into my head.

"Nice song." A voice appeared next to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I looked up, and Austin came back with our food. I thank him for the food, then I smile. "It's nothing, just a little something I've been working on." He smiles. "Can I hear it?"

My eyes widened. "No, that's okay.." I bite into my sandwich again, before hearing a groan. "Oh come on Ally, please? We're like best friends now right? So don't you trust me?" He gave me a goofy smile, and pleading eyes. And of course, I gave into him. We threw our trash away before making our way back to the Sonic Boom.

I sat at the piano and set my book down. I smile as Austin sat next to me. "Ok, and go!" I giggled at him as I started to play.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_

_But I do_

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on_

_He always said he didn't get this song_

_But I do, I do_

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_

_But you got here early and you stand and wave_

_I walk to you_

_You pull my chair out and help me in_

_And you don't know how nice that is_

_But I do_

_And you throw your head back laughing_

_Like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause_

_He never did_

_I've been spending the last 8 months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again_

_You said you never met one girl who_

_Had as many James Taylor records as you_

_But I do_

_We tell stories and you don't know why_

_I'm coming off a little shy_

_But I do_

_And you throw your head back laughing_

_Like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause_

_He never did_

_I've been spending the last 8 months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again_

_And we walked down the block, to my car_

_And I almost brought him up_

_But you start to talk about the movies_

_That your family watches every single Christmas_

_And I want to talk about that_

_And for the first time_

_What's past is past_

_And you throw your head back laughing_

_Like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause_

_He never did_

_I've been spending the last 8 months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again_**(1)**

I smiled slightly as my fingers left the keys. "It still needs a bit of work, but-" He threw his arms into the air. "You're kidding me right? That was amazing!"

He gave me a quick hug, then looked at me seriously. "Why don't you try to pursue a career in songwriting?" I looked down and shrugged my shoulders. To be honest, I've always thought about it, but it never really crossed my mind to actually pursue it. I've never been the really ambitious one, more like the realistic girl who works in the local music store.

I shake my head slightly and look down. "Let's go watch a movie okay?" I suggested. He seemed kind of skeptical, as in he knows somethings up. He nods and takes my hand as we started to walk to my house.

And thats where it stopped. I smiled at the thought, and then realized that I never did answer Austin's question.

* * *

School was never the most prestigious place ever, but I had to go anyways. And there I was, shoving my books into my locker. I felt a warm pair of hands, make their way up onto my eyes. "Guess who?" Someone said in a cheeky voice. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't really in the mood to see anyone right now. "Who?" I asked in a monotone voice.

The person removed their hands and showed himself. "Oh hi Austin," I said, continuing to put books into my locker. I grabbed my Calculus book and shoved it into my backpack. "Are you okay? You seem kind of glum. Did I do something?" I shook my head and slammed my locker.

"No, its nothing. You didn't do anything. I'm fine." I started to walk away, but he caught my wrist and spun me around. "Ally, it's about me isn't it?" I shake my head hesitantly before replying. "No, not really." He nods his head, unconvinced, and walks away. I walk into the bathroom, set my things down and hold my head in my hands.

You really did it this time Ally.

**Ok, I'm going to end this story soon, maybe a couple more chapters, because I kinda want to focus on my new story, The Person Beyond. I've been getting positive feedback on it, which really makes me smile. I just realize that If We Kiss has th highest number of reviews! I'm really glad you guys liked it!**

**Thanks for the support! **

**(1) Begin Again- Taylor Swift :D Who else heard her new album?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I think this is a bad chapter because I didn't put much in it, just like the raw details. And I'm too tired to go back and edit, so enjoy. Or not. Heehee :D**

"He feels guilty Ally." I was explaining the entire conversation I had with Austin this morning. "Why would he feel guilty? I mean I told him that it wasn't about him though." She rolled her eyes as if the problem was obvious. "Yeah, totally unconvincingly. He's smarter than that Ally."

He really is. After that whole conversation this morning, I didn't do anything. I felt all depressed. During lunch, I sat outside and eating my pathetic lunch under a tree. I didn't have many classes with him, so that was okay, but sometimes I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. But I knew that was impossible. Right?

"Hey um Trish? I have to go somewhere, I'll catch up with you later okay?" She nods slowly as she gets absorbed into her magazine. I walk out of my house, and is suddenly hit with a burst of cold air. I rub my arms in attempt to keep me warm. Then it hit me. It's the middle of winter. And its freezing. I walk back inside and grab the closest jacket I can find and walk back out into the blistering cold.

I take Trish's car and drive to Austin's house. I turn up the radio and listen to the song as I sing along.

_He was long gone_

_When he met me_

_And I realize_

_The joke is on me, hey!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground _**(1)**

I stopped singing along as I reached his house. I pulled my hood up as I slowly grip the steering wheel tighter. What am I doing? Going back to his house to talk to him? I don't like it when we don't talk. I never liked it when people are upset with me. Especially him. Something about him makes me want more, something intoxicating, something alluring. But then I come to my senses again and I stay away.

But I don't want to.

I shook my head and got out of the car. I walked up to his front porch, shivering as the wind began to pick up. I cautiously pressed the doorbell, hearing the faint "ding-dong" sounds from the inside. The door slowly opened and there Austin stood, his hair slightly messy as if he was taking a nap. His eyes widened and he pulled me inside of his house. He quickly closed the door and turned to me.

"Ally what were you doing out there? It's freezing!" He was wearing a jacket over his long sleeved shirt. "And you're not even wearing that much. Just this flimsy jacket." He motioned to my small jacket. I shrugged and looked down.

"I had to come talk to you." His eyes softened and he led me over to his couch. I never really took notice of his house. I've been inside before, but the whole living room just opened up to me. It was really modern and comfy looking. It was like one of those cabins you rent when you're on Christmas vacation or something. But then there was that splash of color every now and then, and that makes it their own. I sat down on one of the loveseats and Austin sat next to me. He turned to me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" His eyes filled with concern. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for this morning. The whole thing wasn't really about you, it was just a couple things that have been clogging up my brain lately." I saw him shift uncomfortably.

"Well what kind of things?" It was hard for me to get out really. I knew in my heart that half the things were really about him, but not directly. It's just that I can't function right when something's wrong.

"Just some things," I trailed off, not wanting to answer his question. "About me right?" Well I guess he figured it out. Way to make it subtle Ally. I shrugged.

"Some of it. I mean I just cant help but to feel really weird and really confused when I'm around you." His face filled with sadness and slight confusion. "How so?" Everytime I think about this, I always keep my feelings in, but I figured that I can't do that anymore. I lean into him, my head into his chest.

"I always have the best time with you, I feel like I'm happiest with you." I shift, moving away from him just a bit. "But then when we're apart, I always get to thinking that we're going to fast, whatever it is we're doing. I just feel like sometimes I can't control anything. And it's hard for me to like meet somone who gets me, because not a lot of people do." He nodded and got off the couch. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed two mugs. He poured in some warm milk and added the chocolate. He gave me a mug and I mumbled a "thank you" quietly. He sat back down to me as he took a sip and placed his mug down.

"I'm sorry Ally." I snap my head up to him. "Why are you sorry?" He shrugs his shoulders and picks up him mug again.

"I mean look at you. You're like stressing so much and you're making your life so miserable, and it's all because of me. Everything's because of me. I never wanted to cause any of this, I just you know.." He trailed off, taking another drink out of his cup.

"Just what?" His eyes stayed down, simply admiring his hot chocolate. Then he looked away, looked back up, but avoiding my stare. He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything as if his words were gone.

"Just liked you." He quickly got out in a hushed tone. "If I hadn't come into your life then you would've been happy. You would've just moved on with your life and found someone to take care of you. You didn't need me. Sorry." My eyes started to tear up.

"Why would you think that I don't need you? I do. You're the only who has really gotten me through my whole love disaster. You made me feel better, something about you makes me feel this rush of happiness. Especially when you smile." I give him a cheeky smile, hoping to make him smile. His eyes meet mine, but then move away quickly. He looks down and fiddles with his thumbs for moments. He looks up at me and smirks.

"So you like my smile?" I pushed his shoulder playfully as I giggle. "Ally, I understand when you said that its hard for people to understand you. I feel like that too sometimes, I feel like people know me, but they really don't know me. It's hard to find someone who even cares enough to stick around and figure you out." He really did understand. I've been sticking with Trish for a while now, because I feel like shes one of the only people who can really understand what I'm going through. I mean sure she's a loudmouth, but shes really compassionate too.

"But theres something about you Ally, I just can't explain it. It's like I feel like deep down inside, you really care. And I can tell that you do. But something tells me that you care evn more than any other person. Maybe even Dez. But I cant help but to feel that you..." He trailed off, moving his eyes to his hot chocolate again.

"That I what?" His eyes looked sort of, passionate, more like worried too.

"That you might like me too." He shakes his head before I get a moment to speak. "But you get me. I know you do, more than anyone else could ever possibly." He said, inching towards me.

"And I don't know if its like fate or what, but something's happening between us, and neither of us can stop it." The light between us was slowly getting smaller, him inching toward me more quickly. "You get me, and I get you. We're both made for one another."

His breath was hot on mine now, his face inches away from mine. I felt his lips brush up against mine before saying, "And that's how it was meant to be." As soon as he finished the sentence, the light between us disappeared and slowly faded away.

**I think this is the crappiest chapter ever. Like I planned it out in my head, and it sounded fine, but then I looked at it, and then I hated it. Just to let you know, they kissed. Okay, got that cleared up.**

**I haven't been working really hard on this story, but more of my other story. SO, this story is going to be wrapping up, probably one more chapter and thats it.**

**I pretty much got over my cold, thanks to all the love guys. Gosh I'm tired.**

**TPB is next to be updated, thanks much!**

**(1) I Knew You Were Trouble -Taylor Swift xox**


	12. The Chapter that's NOT a chapter

Hey guys! I know some of you have been patiently waiting for this chapter, but I'm sad to say that I'm not writing it. I have a lot of other things in the works, and I really just did not feel this story anymore. So any of you who were waiting for it, I'll give you a brief summary of what happened after...

After they kissed, they had gotten together, just in time for Christmas. The only thing is, Ally just isn't into Christmas as she was a long time ago. She spends time with Austin for Christmas, and remembers why she loved Christmas a while ago. She had the people she loved around her, and thats all she really needed. Love.

Or, you could pretend I DIDNT write that, and have the last chapter be the final chapter :P Either way works. Sorry to disappoint any of you! But read my other story, The Person Beyond, and some oneshots that I have coming up.

You guys are awesome xox


End file.
